


A Malfoy Wedding

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy got MONEY, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fred and George have no chill, Funny Blaise, Good Draco Malfoy, Honeymoon, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Poor Reader, Quickies, Wedding, Wedding Night, draco is HORNY, healthy relationship, lucius is a dick, reception, redeemed!Draco, they horny y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Reader are getting married! This will talk about their relationship pre-engagement leading up to the weddng and of course the honeymoon ;)(Based off my Tik Tok Malfoy Wedding Aesthetic video)Dedicated to the lovely people in my Discord.SMUT (18+)Draco Malfoy x Black!ReaderPart 1 - The WeddingPart 2 - The ReceptionPart 3 - The Honeymoon (SUPER smutty)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. The Wedding

You fiddled nervously with your engagement ring as you stood in one of the many guest rooms of Malfoy Manor. Your dress clung beautifully onto your curves and you had done your own makeup, wanting to give yourself something to take your mind off the nerves that was gnawing at your insides. Your natural hair was freshly washed and styled the day before.

Today was your wedding day.

The nerves that coursed through as you looked at the vast greenery of Manor that was illuminated by the setting English sun. You had multiple waves of nausea earlier that day, even vomiting twice. You knew you loved this man, but you were afraid of such a major commitment.

What if he left me?

What if he doesn’t want to get married anymore?

What if I fall?

You took in a shaky breath as you tried your best to ease your anxiety. You knew Lucius wasn’t totally fond of you, but Narcissa had showered both you and Draco with love and support. Lucius was not on board with his son being in an interracial relationship, even if you were Pure-blooded. But that didn’t stop Draco from being charmed by you.

A soft smile formed on your full lips as you recalled how you started dating. Draco tried to insult you but fumbled his words every time, resulting to him always retreating when you came around. He wasn’t going to let himself fall for you, he himself knew his father wouldn’t approve. Draco wasn’t scared of Lucius by any means, but he knew that his father always got his way. He would watch you in the hallways as you would gracefully walk past him. He noted how you would always smell of shea butter or mangoes. He had not told you at the time, but when he smelled his Amortentia, he could only smell you.

He quickly had to lie and say that he smelled Astoria, but it was you. It had always been you. He frowned slightly when he saw your smile falter as you heard who he had smelled. It shattered his heart when you walked past him that day in class and didn’t even look his direction. His heart broke even more when he saw you kissing George Weasley in a dark corridor after dinner.

You drove him wild without even trying, making him melt as soon as your eyes would lock with each other. He couldn’t deny the feelings he had for you. Draco was enthralled by the simple aura of you, forever blessed by simply knowing he was in your presence.

He was not going to waste any more time.

Draco watched as you sat in the courtyard at nightfall, the moonlight illuminating your brown skin. The cool breeze blowing through your coils, sweeping them up and away from your face as you stared up at the stars.

You knew that sneaking out to watch the night sky would more than likely earn you detention, but you needed the peace the pale moon brought you. You let out a sigh as you broke away from your longing stare at the night sky.

Even the moon now reminded you of _him._

Normally, the moon and stars would help you clear your thoughts from your troubles, but now the moon was making you face the feelings you had in your heart. George wasn’t a terrible lover, but the spats you two would have was enough to make you rethink your relationship with him. George respected you. Never laying a finger you or made you feel uncomfortable. But when you were kissing him or making love with him, it never felt right.

You felt like you could be in love with him if you tried hard enough, but the inevitable would soon happen. You would fall out of love with him and then the relationship would be completely one-sided.

Then you would have to watch as Draco fell in love with someone else right as you fell out of love with George.

A stray tear ran down your face as you remembered how his Amortentia smelled like Astoria instead of you. Maybe the looks he gave you were purely out of lust, not ones of love. Draco came from a line of Pureblood witches and wizards with old money, it would only make sense for him to be attracted to someone of that caliber.

He couldn’t marry someone like you.

The thought making you sob a little.

Draco watched as your head drooped down into your knees, shoulders shaking softly as you wept. He immediately came out of his secluded hiding spot and rushed over to you. Normally, his demeanor was always tough, but that all melted away when it came to you.

You felt a pair of arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to the warmth of its chest. You inhaled the expensive cologne that smelled of a forest after it had just rained. Immediately, your entire body froze as you realized who it was.

_Draco._

You raised your head from the warm cashmere sweater he was wearing and looked up at him.

Draco looked into your red, puffy eyes and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away your tears, cupping your face in his pale hands. He took in how beautiful your eyes were, the plumpness of your lips, and how your nose complimented your face.

The pair of you sat and drunk in the other one’s features for a moment that was illuminated by the moonlight. Draco stared at your lips before looking back at you, questioning his next move. You simply nodded at him and smiled softly, looking at him through your eyelashes

Draco bent his head down closer towards yours and pressed his thin pale lips to yours.

As cliché as it sounds, it was as if the world had stopped for a moment. You moaned as he kissed you deeper, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist as you kissed him back. Your heart was fluttering as you tangled your fingers into his hair as you felt butterflies in your stomach. This is what you had been waiting for, but never knew if it would ever happen. Before you even realized, one of his hands slid from your back to cup your ass. You gasped in his mouth as he gave it a little squeeze, making him smile against your lips.

He pulled away with a small smack of your lips as you regained your breath. Both of you casting your gaze down as the realization hit.

Few people would ever meet their soulmate, let alone kiss them. But when you know, _you know._ Draco felt it too as he returned his gaze back to you. You were each other’s soulmates. There was no denying it (as if you would).

“Draco?” You whispered, holding back tears of relief.

“I’m yours.” He responded as he stared deeply into your eyes. “If you’ll be mine?”

“I’m yours, Draco Malfoy.”

~

Ever since that night in the courtyard, you and Draco had been inseparable. Which had led you to this very moment as you prepared for your wedding. Your parents had disagreed with the relationship, not wanting to see their child hurt by the lies and deceitfulness of the Malfoy family. But they noted how in love Draco was with you, never letting you get hurt whether it was by him or his family.

But now your nerves were getting to you.

You knew it wasn’t good luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding, but you wanted to see him. But even if it were proven to be true, you and Draco had every odd against you and yet you were still together. You both had grown thicker skin over the length of your relationship and learned how to ignore the comments and stares. Especially microaggressions that was thrown at you by the gossip columns of The Daily Prophet.

You both had a calming effect on the other, which made it easier to get through life as an interracial couple.

However, before you could find parchment to write your note to send to him, you were interrupted by one of your bridesmaids coming in to tell you it was time. She quickly handed you your bouquet before ushering you out of the room, stopping abruptly in her tracks as she remembered the note Draco had given her to give to you before the wedding took place.

“Your _Boo_ wanted me to give you this.” She handed over the piece of parchment that was neatly folded that had his initials written on it.

You handed her your bouquet as you hurriedly unfolded the note, slightly worried he had run off on your Wedding Day. However, your nerves were eased as you read the note:

_To My Love,_

_It’s our wedding day. I know you are nervous (You have always been a nervous woman, but it means you care), so am I. We have been talking about this day for a while now- I even dreamt about it before I proposed to you._

_Do you remember that night?_

_It was just after we had dinner with my parents and had went out into the rose garden for a stroll. You were so beautiful that night as you admired the stars. I still remember how happy you were, you barely let me finish my speech before saying ‘Yes!’._

_You are my moon. Without you, I would not know what true love is._

_I cannot wait to marry you._

_It was you, and I will always choose you. For what is a constellation without its moon?_

_I love you, see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your (future) Husband._

_P.S. You better not be wearing anything under that dress, it has been a long 24 hours._

You were fighting back tears as you finished reading his note to you, even chuckling at the last line. You went back into your suite to place the note on the table before rejoining your bridal party. They all looked in awe as they took in how beautiful you looked. Both your mother and Narcissa shedding a few tears as they realized their children were about to enter another chapter in their lives.

Your father saw you and broke down in tears. His baby girl was no longer a baby, but instead a woman. You hugged him as he cried. “You look so beautiful, baby.” He sobbed, taking a step back to admire the woman you had become. “You did good.” He knew that Draco would be the perfect husband for you, he had raised you to be headstrong and fight for what you believed in and Draco respected that.

By the time you had pulled away, your makeup was smudged a little from crying. Your mother only gave a quick flick of her wrist with her wand to fix your makeup, also charming it to never get ruined by your tears until you decided to wipe it off.

~

You and your father stood before the archway that would lead you down to the man you were destined to marry. You took in some shaky, nervous breaths as you prepared to walk down the aisle. Your father so you beginning to shake slightly and rubbed your hand, bringing you back down to earth.

“He loves you.” He started. “I had to hold him back from coming to see you earlier, he felt that you were nervous and wanted to comfort you.”

You chuckled as you pictured Draco wrestling with your father and ultimately failing. “What if I fall?” You asked him, looking up at him as the last bridesmaid made her way down the aisle.

“I’ll be there to pick you up, if your fiancé doesn’t beat me to it.” You both shared one last laugh before you heard the violins signaling it was now time to walk one last time as a single woman. You took a deep breath before you began to take small steps alongside your father.

You heard an audible gasp from your guests as you seemed to float down the aisle, the golden hour of the sun illuminating your brown skin.

You turned to look at a few familiar faces in the crowd, locking eyes with Molly Weasley as she cried and mouthed “Stunning” at you. Even after you and George broke up, you were still on good terms with the Weasley’s. Even George felt the same way as he had begun to take interest in Angelina. Hermione could only smile at you, even though she still had resentment for Draco, she would not miss watching a close friend get married.

But then you saw him.

You locked eyes with Draco and everyone else seemed to fade away. He wore an all-black suit, a simple white rose pinned to the lapel of his suit, his hair was neatly trimmed with his usual parted hairstyle. He was already crying as he saw you, which in turn made you start to cry as well.

It took a gently tap from your father to remind you to walk slowly towards him. “I know you’re excited but take it slow.” You had to constantly remind yourself to not just run straight into his arms as you did whenever you and Draco had to be apart for long lengths of time.

You finally reached him after an eternity of walking, your father gave you one last kiss on the cheek and shook Draco’s hand as he took his seat next to your mother. Draco walked down to reach for your hand, you accepted his hand with no hesitation. You were adamant about not being given away at your wedding. You loved your father, but you wanted to enter this marriage as Draco’s equal, not his property.

“You’re so beautiful.” Draco said to you, kissing your hand before returning his attention to the officiant of the wedding. You listened as they went on about the importance of love and how it affected us, casting glances at each other.

“Is there anyone who objects and believes that these two individuals should not get married?”

Lucius went to open his mouth before being quickly silenced by glares from both his son and your father. Both your mother and Narcissa reached over to place a hand on Lucius’ mouth.

“No objections.” Narcissa replied sweetly, nodding at her son.

After the brief interruption, you and Draco went on to recite the vows, you had written for each other in private and had sealed with magic to keep the other from reading them. You had exchanged rings and now there was only one thing left to do: seal your commitment to each other with a kiss.

“After the exchanging of vows and rings and pledging themselves only to each other; I hereby certify that on this day, they are henceforth married and bound together until death.” The officiant announced.

“I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy! Draco, you may kiss your bride.”

Draco pulled you in by your waist as he pressed his lips to yours, kissing his wife for the very first time. There was a roaring of cheers from both your wedding party and your guests as you kissed him back. You both pulled away as you heard fireworks go off and could only see Fred and George smirk.

“Damn twins.” Draco muttered as you laughed. You both turned to walk down the aisle together with your _husband._

“You’re mine. _Forever._ ” Draco grinned as the sounds of cheering grew more distant as you walked back towards the Manor.

“And you’re mine, _Husband_.” You watched as Draco’s jaw clenched, he knew he only had limited time with you before the others would come looking for you. Draco only gave you his trademark smirked as he dragged you into a secluded area of the Manor.

“Babe, we don’t have time for this.” You pleaded as he led you into an empty bathroom and locked the door with a wandless charm, something he had learned from his Aunt Bellatrix. He picked you up by your ass as he sat you on the counter of the luxurious bathroom. Draco swiftly began to hike up your dress just enough to expose yourself to him. He grinned when he saw you did forgo wearing underwear.

“We have a few minutes before they come looking for us, _Wife._ We have plenty of time for our first fuck as a married couple.” Draco unzipped his pants as you continued to protest, worried you two would get caught by one of your guests. “Draco! Please. We can’t do th- _fuck_.”

Draco silenced your arguments with a quick snap of his hips as he thrusted into you. You couldn’t help but melt into his arms as he continued to thrust, making your wet pussy even slicker for him. Much to Draco’s delight, you were always wet when you saw him. He groaned as he remembered how the first time he was intimate with you, he had to change the sheets in his dorm bedroom because you had soaked them from your multiple orgasms.

“Fuck Draco.” You moaned into his ear as he leaned in to kiss your neck, careful to not smudge your lipstick. “Kiss me, husband.” Draco obeyed your request and kissed you deeply. His gentle thrusts turning into rough, pounding thrusts. The sound of your skin connecting and the smell of sex filling the room.

Draco knew the small time alone was coming to an end when he heard soft footsteps coming nearer. He roughly traced circles on your clit as he continued to pound into you, he would be damned if he were not able to finish before having to share you with all your guests for the next couple of hours.

You both met your ends, you screamed into Draco’s mouth as you came. Your post-coital high was short-lived as Draco helped you off the counter, your legs shaking as you stood once more. Draco fixed you with a few charms and cast a spell to remove any traces of sweat from both of your bodies. He had only tucked himself back in before you heard one of your bridesmaid’s knocking on the door.

Draco unlocked the door after making sure you looked presentable once more. However, your bridesmaid, Megan, knew that you two had snuck off to have sex. They stood in the door with their arms crossed, giving you and Draco a disapproving look. It was then that you noticed Draco still had your lipstick slightly smeared on his face before trying to wipe the lipstick off his face.

“EVERYONE is waiting for you two so we can take pictures and you two are up here FUCKING!?!” They hissed at you both. “This is why none of us could get any sleep whenever you brought _his ass_ over. Now bring your **HORNY ASSES** down so we can take these damn pictures.” They turned on their heels and angrily stomped off.

You turned to look at Draco, looking at him with a mortified look before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Draco laughed with you, shaking his head. “Just like old times, huh?”. He pulled you closer to him and gave you one last kiss, reaching out to open the door for you.

“Let’s not keep them waiting, _Wife._ ”

“They wouldn’t have to wait if you could’ve waited a few more hours, _Husband_.”

“Watch your cheek.” Draco warned, giving your ass a slap as you walked past him. “What? You know you converted me into being an ass man.”

You rolled your eyes at him and took his hand as he led you back outside to the rose garden of the manor. Your parents and your new mother and father-in-law gave both of you glares as you rejoined your wedding party.

“Where the _hell_ did you two go?” Your mother scolded you both. “You’ll be late for the reception if we don’t take these pictures now.” She warned and ushered you over to where you needed to stand.

“Draco was just fixing my dress, mother.” You lied. You knew you could not actually to tell her that the truth was that her new son-in-law pulled you away for a little bathroom _rendezvous_.

“Fixing your dress? Yeah, okay girl.” Megan retorted. “More like he was rearranging your-”

**_SMACK_ **

“Don’t make me whoop your ass at this wedding.” Cristal, your other bridesmaid, warned them after popping their arm.

“SMILE!”

The image that your photographer captured was of you and Draco turning to watch two of your bridesmaids’ brawl, the other members of your wedding party laughing, your parents pulling them apart with Narcissa’s help, as Lucius only stared blankly in the camera.


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!!
> 
> Embarrassing speeches 
> 
> A hint of fluff 
> 
> Draco gets twerked on. 
> 
> Some smut to hold you over until the honeymoon *wink Wink* 
> 
> (18+)

“What’s a wedding without a little drama?”

After watching horror as two of your closest friends fought each other, you and Draco continued taking the remainder of your pictures alone. You were walking through the rose garden of the manor and taking in the beauty of the different shades of the petals. You both held hands as you walked in a comfortable silence.

The photographer requested that you both walked and talked as he took in your raw emotions after making such a commitment to each other. Your dress dragged dramatically behind you both, forgoing your veil as it had begun to get pulled on by the greenery.

“You’re so beautiful, Love.” Draco leaned in closer to press a kiss to your cheek, making you giggle. “You’ve told me that at least a hundred times today, Dray.”

“And I’ll keep telling you because I’m still so lucky that you said ‘I do’”

You stopped to turn to face him and looked him in his piercing blue eyes, smiling wider as he winked at you. You leaned up to kiss him passionately, moaning slightly as he deepened the kiss by pulling you closer to him.

You didn’t even realize how long you were kissing until you heard the photographer clear his throat. You and Draco pulled away quickly before you could get too carried away, you hadn’t even noticed how his pale lingered dangerously close to cupping your ass.

“You only have five more minutes before I’m dragging you both into the Manor.” Your bridesmaid/wedding planner Nicole huffed; their arms crossed across their chest as they cocked an eyebrow at you. They had also been placed in the same dorm as you, making you shudder as you would recall how they would yell at you to ‘quiet down’ when Draco came over in the middle of the night.

“I just need one more picture.” Draco replied, turning back to look at you with a coy grin and mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better not-.” You could barely finish your sentence before he swiftly picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

The photograph showed you being carried away by Draco, who was raising one pale fist in victory as he walked a little further into the rose garden. Your face was gleaming as you laughed uncontrollably, your brown skin glowing in the Golden Hour and making you look even more ethereal than Draco could have ever imagined.

Even the photographer couldn’t stop smiling, watching as Nicole dragged you both by your arms back towards the venue where your guests were waiting.

~

“It is time to welcome the Bride and Groom, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!” Blaise, Draco’s best man, announced as the orchestra, that Draco selected himself specifically for you, played the song that announced your arrival to the reception.

You and Draco gracefully walked down the staircase leading into the upstairs ballroom. Draco guiding you down, careful to make sure you didn’t trip or fall. Your guests were in an uproar as they saw you traded in your traditional white gown for a black gown. It fit the all-black theme of the wedding, influenced mostly by the romance and mystery novels Draco would read aloud to you during your days as students at Hogwarts.

Your bridesmaid Nicole helped you change as Draco waited impatiently outside. They knew that after the bathroom fiasco, you two were not to be trusted in any room alone until _after_ the festivities had concluded. You could almost clearly see what he was thinking as you stepped out in the black mermaid gown, the train was slightly shorter but still had a dramatic flair to it.

Once you and Draco made it to the long bridal table at the head of the ballroom, he pulled out your chair and made sure you were comfortable before taking his seat next to you.

The ushers waved their wands and a great feast appeared in the room. Each table had food from all over the Caribbean and the United Kingdom to celebrate both you and Draco’s background. You chuckled as you saw Draco immediately reach for the jerk chicken, remembering how you almost had to take him to St. Mungo’s the first time he ever tasted it.

“I can’t wait to eat _this_ for the rest of my life.” Draco moaned as he took another big bite of his chicken and swallowing with a content sigh.

However, you knew that Draco Malfoy always had a slick remark with every compliment.

“But I also cannot wait to _devour_ you whenever I please for the rest of our lives.” He whispered in your ear, his hand gripping your thigh a little tighter before easing up his hold on you. You felt yourself grow wet at his statement, making you take a deep breath.

“Two can play at that game, Malfoy.”

You took a small spoonful of your rice and peas and moaned softly as you tasted the flavor of it, opening your mouth slightly so Draco could see you swirling your tongue around the spoon before removing it from your mouth with a small _pop._

Draco’s face slightly blushed as he felt himself getting a little excited at your actions. “Don’t make me end this reception before it even started, Darling.”

You and Draco were able to make it through the rest of the dinner without making a small escape to taste each other instead.

Then it came time for the speeches.

“Well, baby girl, I never thought the day would come that I would watch you get married would come so fast. I still remember the day we watched you go off to Hogwarts, you were so eager to learn and the way your eyes would light up whenever you talked about how excited you were. Who knew the little boy I saw you glare at, would eventually be our son-in-law. Even if you two fought like an old married couple your third year.”

A wave of laughter took over the ballroom as Draco looked over you and smirked, rubbing his thumb over your intertwined fingers.

“I remember when you and Draco broke up your sixth year, and the letters you would write to us about how much you loved him still even though you moved on. Do you remember what I told you?”

You had a tear fall down your face and nodded, Draco immediately wiped it away with his free hand.

“I told you: You two are soul mates and even though you aren’t together right now, your heart sill beats and lives on for the other because your heart knows where home is. That is a type of love and comfort no one, but that person can give you.”

You looked away from your parents and looked back towards Draco, your eyes meeting his with pure adoration and true love.

“But one more thing: Draco, I am trusting you with my child, do right by her.”

Draco nodded and mouthed an ‘I will’ at your father. Draco knew he hurt you a few times before he finally got it right, but he would rather suffer unbearable pain before ever causing you any heartache ever again.

Narcissa spoke on behalf of both her and Lucius, welcoming you into the family. Narcissa made sure to make it known that she considered you as her daughter and nothing could come between that. Even referring to her excitement at the possibility of spending more time with you than before.

But as Blaise stepped up to mic, you knew the speeches were about to take a funny, yet inappropriate turn.

“Who knew that Draco Malfoy, would marry a Black woman.” Blaise started

Your head immediately went into your hands at the beginning of his speech.

“I should have known something was up when Draco started eating seasoned food with no problem, or that time I saw him trying on my durag trying to impress you.”

You and Draco both chuckled as you remembered when Draco wore a durag trying to ‘catch’ your attention. Blaise even making Draco take it off for a ‘wave check’, even faking being hype when Draco had a barely-there single curl forming.

“But in all seriousness, Draco you got yourself a good one. I have never seen you so happy or relaxed- and I know that with her, it will be that way forever. I wish you both nothing but the best and a long life together. But if either of you ever come to me again for a Plan B at 4 in the morning, I am hexing you.” Blaise finished, raising his glass towards you.

Both your parents and Draco’s parents looked at the both of you in horror as Blaise mentioned giving you a Plan B. You folded your lips in and looked down in embarrassment as Draco caught your father’s glare and shuddered.

Your other bridesmaid Charnika gracefully walked up, her Hijab matching her dress beautifully. You two had only met in your 7th year at Hogwarts and quickly made herself at home in your friend group. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she cleared her throat before starting her short, but sweet speech.

“I know I haven’t been your friend for a long time, but I am so proud of the woman you have become and also for turning out Draco into being the Black Woman’s Whore.”

Lucius choked on his glass of red wine as Fred and George both snickered in the background, a small popping sound coming from Molly as she slapped them both on the arm.

“Who knew the type of coochie he needed to calm his ass down was Black?” She ended with a smirk at both you and Draco before taking her seat back the bridal table.

You and Draco were about to motion to end the speeches to Blaise before Nicole made their way up to say the final speech. You and Draco had enough of your sex life being put on blast by your closest friends.

“Firstly, you are an amazing friend, and I am so happy to be here on your special day, that **I** planned myself, I love your incredible brain and loud personality. But not when you are giving Draco the late-night special at 3 in the morning, keeping EVERYONE up. No one needs to hear you getting your back broken five times a day.”

“FIVE TIMES? Damn! Sis, are you okay?” Arri exclaimed from her place at the bridal table.

You could only hide your face behind your husband as Narcissa and your mother glared at you in disgust. Your mother could only hope that you and Draco used protection during your _escapades._ Which you did not as Draco didn’t like how they felt.

Blaise immediately went up and concluded the speeches before you and Draco would be both getting scolded by your parents for not using protection.

“If they aren’t too embarrassed, it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance.” Blaise announced once again to the room.

Draco stood up and raised a hand for you to grab. You gladly accepted as he led you unto the dancefloor as Michael Jackson’s _The Lady in My Life_ began to play in the room.

Draco had heard it playing on the radio as you were deep conditioning your hair, a normal step in your wash day process. He listened to the lyrics as he watched you sing it, blissfully unaware of his stare. Your hips swayed softly to the beat as you bopped your head to the beat. The entire room smelled of mangoes and shea butter with a hint of the scent of your conditioner.

It was then when he saw his life with you, he couldn’t see himself with anyone else. You were the lady in his life, and he continued to smile as he heard you singing along to Michael’s voice. He knew that he was going to marry you, have a few kids, and hopefully grow old together.

_“Now is the time girl_

_You're every wonder in this world to me_

_A treasure time won't steal away.”_

Draco placed his hand on your waist as he swayed with you to the music, pressing you closer to him. Both of you looking in shock as fog filled the floor, making it look as if you were dancing on a cloud. You looked up at him through hooded eyes, his eyes meeting yours before closing them as leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him back and pulled away to whisper an ‘I love you’ to him.

“I love you too. I still can’t believe you agreed to be mine.” Draco whispered, a tear dropping down his face. “I truly love you; I can’t see myself being anywhere where you aren’t. I don’t care how bad an argument is, I will never leave you. You’re my moon.”

You had tears streaming down your face, thankful even more for the charm your mother placed to make sure your makeup remained perfect. There was no other you could love as much as you loved him.

He had his imperfections, but so did you. What mattered most was that you chose each other every day, imperfections and all.

At the end of the day, all you had was one another. You knew life wasn’t going to be fair to you and Draco being a mixed-race couple, but you were going to make it work, you had to.

_“And baby through the years_

_Gonna love you more each day_

_So, I promise you tonight_

_That you'll always be the lady in my life”_

You and Draco continued to sway; the others seemed to fade away as you laid your head on his chest. Draco rested his head on top of yours, looking down at you to place a kiss on your head. He was always overprotective of you; he knew that someone was taking advantage of your kindness and he would make you sever ties with them completely.

You always fought him over it, but you knew that he only did it so he wouldn’t see you hurt when they eventually got what they wanted from you and left. Now that you were his wife, you knew he was going to be even more protective over you, you meant more to him than anything and he would be damned if he saw you hurt again.

The song began to fade as you and Draco pulled away from each other slightly to kiss each other once again. Pulling away when you heard everyone clap for you two.

The party didn’t start until Fred Weasley became in charge of the song selection, changing the mood in the room as he began playing the playlist he and Blaise secretly curated behind your backs.

Your head shot up as Montell Jordan filled the ballroom.

“ _This is how we do it!”_

The dancefloor immediately filled up as the ballroom shook slightly from the bass of the song. You grabbed Draco by his hand and began to dance to the beat of the song, enjoying this time spent with your family and friends as you celebrated your marriage to the man of your dreams.

_“It feels so good in my hood tonight_

_The summertime skirts and my guys in Kani_

_All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by”_

You and Draco began to rap the lyrics together and even did some of the dances you taught Draco a few weeks before the wedding. You grabbed your chest as Draco began to try and add in his own little flavor to the dances, some off-beat but you would work on that a little later.

Blaise hyped Draco up, finding his White best friend’s lack of rhythm absolutely hilarious.

“Okay, White boy! Fuck it up!” Teairra shouted, before resuming throwing it back on Bellatrix. Out of all people who accepted your relationship, Bellatrix shocked you. You knew the Pureblood witch would have some heartache wither her nephew dating a Black woman, but to both you and Draco’s surprise, she already had a Black girlfriend. Even threatening to hex Lucius a few times after he made snide comments about your race.

Fred then faded into another song that was known to get the crowd even more wild.

_“Cash Money Records taking over for the '99 & the 2000”_

As soon as Draco heard the beat, he immediately got behind you, he already knew what was about to happen.

Much to Lucius’ horror, he watched as his son got twerked on by his now wife. What was even worse was that Draco was in heaven as he watched you shake your ass for him. Blaise, being the messy friend, got a chair from one of the tables and made Draco sit down, his large hands gripping your ass, even making the mistake of slapping it in front of your parents.

“She’s married now, don’t ruin her night.” Your mother pulled your father back down to his seat.

“I just don’t want to see my baby girl dancing like this.”

“How you think she got here, hm?” Your father was silenced as he recalled how he did the same thing to your mother, hence why they were watching you get married now. “Mhm, silent.”

Your bridesmaids continued to hype you up as the song continued, all you heard was a chorus of “Fuck it up, sis!” and “Draco can’t even handle all that ass!”

“She’s most definitely getting pregnant tonight, everyone!” Fred proclaimed over the speakers, whimpering as his girlfriend Ariana went up to the booth to slap his arm, promptly cussing him out.

“Don’t say shit like that!”

“Give me 5 shots of Fire whiskey, **NOW**.” Lucius demanded, trying to clear his head of the image of multiple biracial children running around his Manor. He barely flinched as he downed each of the shots quickly as Narcissa rolled her eyes and simply gracefully walked over to the dancefloor to participate in the party.

“I mean, it’s a strong possibility.” Draco said as you stopped throwing it back on him as you saw how furious your parents were at Fred. Draco only pulled you onto his lap as he saw you get embarrassed. “How else do they think we’re going to give them grandkids?”

The dancing went on for hours, going well into the late hours of the evening. You spent most of the time grinding on your new husband and only broke away to dance with your friends only to be dragged back by Draco to dance with him.

“You’re going to have to learn to share me, babe.” You chuckled as he gripped your waist tighter as you began to whine on him slowly as _Everyone Falls in Love_ plays in the background. You both were lost in the music as you began to get more into it, bending over a little more as he whined his hips to your tempo, it was something else you **had** to teach him before your wedding day. He caught on fast and now you were more than willing to allow him to go to Trinidad Carnival with you.

However, Draco wanted nothing more than to see you swirl your hips around something else.

“Hurry up and toss that bouquet before I make a mess of you in front of your family.” He warned you. Normally you would have a snide remark, but you could tell he was being dead serious.

You had Blaise call over all the single people on the floor for the bouquet toss, all of them were eager to see who would be the next one wed. You had swapped out your real bouquet upstairs in Draco’s bedroom, so you could charm it so it will never die, and you can always remember this day. The one you were throwing was a much smaller one with not as much detail as the other one but was still just as beautiful.

You playfully pretended to throw your bouquet a few times, releasing it on the third time. You watched as your bridesmaids and a few others wrestled over, making you bend over in laughter. You watched as Cristal came out victorious, holding the bouquet in her hand as she looked over at George and smiled.

You knew one day George would find his happiness and it was Cristal who did what you couldn’t do for him and showed him what unconditional loved meant.

Draco eyed you with a lustful look in his eyes as he watched over the scene, even wincing at how brutal it got as they fought over the bouquet. But now that was over, he had spent all those hours of torture and now he was going to spend his first night with you as his wife in a few minutes.

Blaise already knew what time it was and smirked at his best friend. “Aye, just don’t make me a Godfather yet. Don’t give me that look.” Blaise started. “Don’t act like I haven’t been around you enough to know that you can’t keep it in your pants. And bruh, PULL OUT. PULL OUT. I am NOT giving you another Plan B tonight; I’m trying to get it on with Megan and you WILL NOT get in between that as I am trying to get in between them cheeks.” Blaise stated, turning around to begin announcing your departure from the reception.

“Alright everyone! It is time to say goodnight to our Newlyweds!”

You and Draco went over and said your goodnights to your guests, leaving your parents last. You knew they would want to talk to you for a few minutes before seeing you off as you started your new life together.

Your bridesmaids and groomsmen quietly hyped you and Draco up, already knowing what you were about to do.

“Make sure you show him what I told you.” Charnika gave a small dap up as you nodded in response. “He won’t know what hit him.”

“Say it with me: Pull. Out. Pull. Out.” Blaise said as Dean cracked up behind him. “If she comes up pregnant a month or two from now, we WILL know.” Draco could only shake his head at them as he walked over to you and placed a hand close to your ass.

“Let’s go, _Mrs. Malfoy_.”

~

While you and Draco were preoccupied by the reception, Draco had Nicole set up his bedroom before you would arrive. White rose petals were laid methodically all over the room, mostly focused on the bed and the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. 

When you had arrived in front of the room and unlocked the door, you let out a yelp as you were swiftly picked up bridal-style by Draco.

“You really thought I was going to just let you walk into _our_ bedroom, love?” Draco said as you watched him in bewilderment. Stepping over the threshold into your shared bedroom. Draco had let you style it however you pleased days leading up to the wedding, wanting you to feel more at home. However, you decided against changing anything already loving it the way it looked.

“Oh, Dray. This is so nice!” You gasped as you took in the room and how romantic it looked. Draco however could only think of one thing as he watched his beautiful bride look over the room and wrapped his hands around you from behind, kissing your neck softly.

“I need to take a shower. You know, freshen up a little?” You moaned, he only began to suck at your neck instead, making you forget about your protests.

“Later. If I’m not inside you in the next 10 minutes, I might just combust.” He made quick work of removing your dress, helping you step out of it as he drunk in the white lacy lingerie set you were wearing.

“Fuck.” He said before hoisting you over his shoulder and walked you over to the bed, playfully throwing you down as he took off his suit, leaving him in nothing but silk boxers that tented slightly. You felt the bed dip as he joined you on it, hovering on top of you and kissed you deeply. You ran your fingers through his platinum hair, the large diamond ring he gave you gleaming under the light of the night sky.

Draco’s hand slid down to the waistband of your underwear and slipped his hand underneath, moaning at how wet you were. He began slowly swirling his finger on your clit, make you gasp into his mouth.

He detached himself from your lips and trailed kisses down towards pussy, sliding your underwear down. He placed a kiss on your pussy before leaning down and giving you a few kitten licks, making you sigh. He teased you for a bit before going into full blown _devouring_ you.

He savored you like his favorite meal as he continued to swirl his tongue around your clit, giving it a few sucks in between his licks. He had you panting within mere minutes.

He always had a talent for eating pussy, making you satisfied with him just giving you head on multiple occasions.

“Draco!” You moaned as he slid two fingers in you. You had closed your eyes, until you felt Draco wrap his hand around your thighs and pulled them apart further. The view you saw once you reopened them had almost made you cum. Your husband, Draco Malfoy, with one hand holding onto one of your brown thighs as the other roughly fingered you, he was so concentrated on giving you pleasure. Forgoing his need to find some release as he leaked precum.

You came with a shout of his name as you arched your back into his touch, he only pulled away once you were satisfied.

He travelled back up your body and kissed you as he lined himself up with you, rubbing himself up and down to coat himself in the remnants of your orgasm.

“Wait, Draco let me-”

“If you are about to ask to suck my dick, later. I just need to feel you.” Draco pushed into you and dropped his head into the crease of your neck as he took in your warmth for the second time that day. You didn’t know if it was because you were overly horny or because of the sentiment of it being your wedding night, but it seemed as if you were even more sensitive to his touch. You moaned loudly as he filled you up deliciously, angling your hips to take him deeper.

“Damn.” He groaned as he began thrusting into you slowly. He knew you had to feel it too based on your reaction, but he silently prayed that he would have the strength to remember to pull out of you.

His slow, soft thrusts turned into pounding ones as you wrapped your legs around his hips. Both of you moaning loudly as he fucked into you deeper and harder.

“Fuck!” You moaned as Draco removed your legs from around his hip and pushed them up the same way he did while eating you out, the new position making his hips directly come in contact with your clit. He felt as you constricted and swirled your hips around him, making him lose himself for a second and pound into you faster and harder.

‘ _I have to thank Charnika for the tip.’_ You thought as you watched him lose his composure.

“You did that on purpose.” He said in between thrusts. “I have a trick for that ass, turn over.” Draco reluctantly pulled out so you could turn over and wriggle your ass as you looked over your shoulder and winked.

Draco smacked your ass roughly and entered you gain, going straight back into pounding into you again. You were screaming his name as he gave you no mercy, making you take what he gave you as punishment for almost making him cum too prematurely.

You held onto the pillow as Draco destroyed you from behind. Draco felt you constrict around him again and bent over you and whispered into your ear. “Are you going to cum for me, _Wife_?”

You didn’t even answer him as you felt your orgasm consume you, making you chant his name as you rode out your high. He was still pounding into you as fell limp, needing to recuperate your lost energy from the stress of the day. Draco came inside you with a soft groan of your name, forgetting all that Blaise had told him about pulling out.

‘ _She’s my wife now, I’m DEFINITELY not pulling out now._ ’

You and Draco quickly fell asleep after the first round, waking up a few hours later to make love to each other 5 times and pleasuring the other with your mouths. The night was full of pleasure and praises from both of you. All the heart ache and stress had come to this very moment where Draco could just lavish his wife with worship in its rawest form.

When you were finally done, Draco watched as you fell asleep in his arms, your mouth slightly opened as you snored, he pulled down the flower printed bonnet as it slid back slightly. He loved how you would always make sure you kept your natural hair fresh and healthy. You were glowing under the moonlight; thanks to the multiple orgasms he had given you that night.

He still couldn’t quite understand how someone like you could fall for someone like him. But you had changed him for the better and now that you were his, he knew that he would continue to be a better man for you each day.

He wanted to be a good son, friend, husband, and one day soon, a good father. He smiled at the notion of kids with you. He knew he wanted a big family like the one you had with your multiple cousins. He didn’t want his future children growing up the same way he did, and he would make sure of it.

“I love you, Mrs. Malfoy. More than you will ever know.”

He kissed you on the forehead once again and smiled at how you cuddled closer to him as you wore one of his green sweatshirts that you had ‘borrowed’ when you first started dating.

He joined you in a peaceful slumber as he thought of all the ways he would have you bent over during your honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos!
> 
> cooments/kudos appreciated!


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited final part to this mini-series. 
> 
> THE HONEYMOON!
> 
> This is straight up smut with a plot. 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> (18+, Duh.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all 13.9K of you on my Tik Tok. 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me for the past few days as I battled my depressive state. 
> 
> I love y'all.

“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy.”

You had been watching Draco stir in his sleep for over a half hour. You had drunk in all of his features, Draco blissfully aware of his wife’s gaze. The moles that decorated his neck, his pointy nose, and his pale lips that were slightly chapped from sleep.

You had ghosted your fingers over his forehead and swept some of his blonde hair out of his face and chuckled when his eyebrows furrowed, but then relaxed from your touch. He had his arm wrapped around your naked waist. You had awoken from your slumber at some point during the night and found that your makeup had been carefully wiped of your face and your hair was securely tucked away in your bonnet.

Draco may have had a hard exterior when you first met. But, after realizing how he felt for you, he had softened and became the best lover you could have ever had.

A smile formed on your lips as you continued to gush over your new husband. You had bent your head down to press kisses to his forehead before trailing them down to his cheek. You had kissed every mole he had, thankful for every imperfection he had. You had changed him for the better and Draco couldn’t thank you enough, even if all he did was show is gratitude for the rest of his life.

You at first were going to wake him by pressing a kiss on his lips. However, an even better idea popped up in your head.

You were thankful that both you and Draco were nude after last night’s activities as you trailed more kisses down towards his abs. His skin was smooth and smelled lightly of the expensive body wash he owned with a hint of the shea butter lotion you had bought for him. You pressed a kiss to the scar that formed on his lower abdomen that he had earned after protecting you during the Battle of Hogwarts.

~

Draco was forced to fight alongside his parents at first. But, at the final standoff between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters between the brave Hogwarts students, staff, and those who were in The Order of The Phoenix, Draco had remained by your side. He refused to fight for a cause he no longer believed in, you had taught him how to be a better man and to step outside of the sins his father made.

So, when he casted himself in front of another Death Eater’s hex, sacrificing himself in order for you to be safe, you knew then Draco was forever bounded to you. You stared in horror as the wound bled profusely, trying desperately to save him by applying pressure to the wound as chaos unfolded around you.

You couldn’t lose him.

Draco could only remember seeing your eyes spilling over with tears as you stared down at him. Panic, anxiety, and regret was written on your face.

_‘Don’t close your eyes, I need you. Dray, look at me!”_

“I love you, my moon.”

Draco felt the noise and chaos around him disappear as his vision went black.

He did not know how long he had been in a coma for. But when he woke up, he saw the familiar black ceiling of his bedroom before turning over to see your sleeping form in the chair next to his bed. Draco tried to call out your name, but his throat was too dry to form any sound. He had reached over and stretched out his arm to touch your cheek and sighed in content when he felt how warm you were.

You immediately knew his touch and jumped out of your sleep to see his pale grey eyes staring back at you. You embraced him and pressed kisses all over his face, careful to not hurt him too much.

“I thought I lost you.” You sighed as you rested your forehead against his, feeling his warmth again.

You both shared tears of joy and relief as you were once again reunited with the love of your life. His parents rushed in as soon as they received news from the house elf Dobby that Draco was awake from his three-week coma. Lucius and Narcissa both hugged their son, Narcissa had broken away from her son to hug you. Lucius may not have been the biggest supporter of your relationship, but Narcissa had only wanted to see her son happy- and that’s all that mattered to her.

~

You had lingered on the scar for a moment before resuming your kisses trailing down to his hips. Glancing back up to make sure he was still fast asleep; you wrapped your hand around his dick and softly stroked it a few times before wrapping your mouth around his tip.

You lightly sucked on his tip, tasting the slight saltiness of his pre-cum. Draco hated it when you would tease him, but now you couldn’t care less how he felt. He had denied you the pleasure of tasting him last night, and now you would have your revenge. You swirled your tongue around the seam of his dick a few times before relaxing your throat to take all of him.

Draco’s eyes shot up as he felt something warm and _wet_ constricting around his dick. He looked down to see you wink at him as you continued to deepthroat him. He laid his head back and moaned, fisting the sheets beneath him as you pleasured him. You had pulled away to bob your head around him faster, twisting your hand around him as you slurped.

Draco loved it when you would give him head, he had never had anyone take him as deep down in their throat as you did. The first night you had ever been intimate with him, you had him cumming within 3 minutes. No other person had ever made him climax that fast and he had to give you some rough pounding from behind to ‘punish’ you for making him fall apart so quick.

Draco groaned loudly as you alternated between bobbing your head and deepthroating him. The sounds your rough sucking and slurping you drawing him closer to his release. He sighed in disappointment when you stopped sucking at him to jerk him off as you stared at him.

“Fuck it.”

Draco’s grey eyes darkened with lust as he immediately knew what you meant.

“What do you want _Daddy_ to do?” Draco said, his voice husky and deep with lust.

“Fuck my face, _please_.” You begged.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Draco released his grip on the sheets and sat up to hold you by the back of your head, keeping you still as he roughly thrusted back into your mouth. He loved that you didn’t have a gag reflex, as he would’ve been too concerned hurting you to fully fuck your face. He moaned as he used your face to get off, seeing tears fall down your face from his brutal pounding.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he felt his cum shoot into the back of your throat, forcing you to swallow all of him. He held you down for a few more seconds as more of his come coated your throat. Releasing you only when he was satisfied with his good work of ruining you.

You were about to get up to clean yourself up before you felt Draco pull you back to him, trapping you in his strong arms.

“I’m not done with you.” Draco forced you to sit in his lap, his erection hitting your stomach. You were always surprised with how quick his recovery time was post-orgasm.

“Dray, we have to go. You’re going to have me alone for an entire month.”

Draco wasn’t having any of your complaints as he lifted you up to ride him. You both moaned at the sensation. He wiped away your tears as he thrusted upwards into you.

“Do you want to leave now?” Draco moaned cheekily, giving you a hard thrust that made you moan loudly for him.

“Fuck you, Draco.”

“I think I’m the one fucking you, Love.”

Draco hissed as you slapped his chest in retort. He flipped you onto your back to pound into as payback for hitting him. You noted to yourself to piss him off more often.

~

After being tangled up in the sheets with your husband for a few hours, you had to force him off you in order for you to both leave for your honeymoon. Draco had tried to sneak into the shower with you for round 7 but was scared off when you threatened to not give him any pussy for half of your honeymoon.

You were both now ready with your luggage in tow as you kissed your mother and father goodbye. You went over to Narcissa and embraced her, Narcissa noticed how your brown skin was absolutely glowing and only smirked to herself as you went back to stand next to your husband. Dobby had then come out rushing with a simple black gift bag, with a note attached to it:

_Don’t open around your parents. Hope you and D have fun! But not too much fun. I’m not ready for a little Draco yet._

_I gave you both a bunch of Plan B’s and condoms. Don’t call me._

_P.S. Remember D: PULL. OUT. PULL THE FUCK OUT._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise (Your Best Man and Megan’s soon to be Husband.)_

You chuckled at the note and methodically placed it in your bag. You were careful to make sure both your parents and Draco’s parents didn’t see it. Draco grabbed you by your waist and pulled you close to him, preparing to apparate to the location of your honeymoon, which he had kept a secret from you.

Your families waved goodbye as you and Draco disappeared with a _pop._

_~_

Once your feet connected to the ground again, you were standing in the middle of a luxurious hotel room that was owned by an old Pureblood Parisian family. He had already sent his owl ahead to make sure that the room was prepared prior to your arrival. Draco wanted to give you nothing but the best now that you were his wife, your life would never have mediocrity in it again.

You inhaled the sweet musk of white teak in the room as the white drapes flowed from the wind coming in from your balcony. Draco watched as you took in the room, gently placing your bags down as he walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

“Dray, where are we? And how much did this cost?”

Draco ignored your question and begun pressing light kisses on your neck. He noted how sweet you smelled, your perfume mixing in with the scent of the room beautifully. He wanted nothing more than to keep you to himself in this room for the week you would be at your first location, but he was reluctant to keep you couped up in the room. He stared at the bed longingly, he could see the multiple positions he would have you in on the all-white plush bedding.

“Go on the balcony and look, My Love.”

Draco had released you from his hold and watched as you walked out onto the balcony, the sun illuminating you as you did. At first, you looked out on the multiple French styled buildings, before looking over to your right. What you saw made you gasp. There was the Eiffel Tower in all its glory, the Parisian sun shining on it beautifully as the tourists down below gathered around it to take pictures and take in its beauty.

“PARIS!?!”

Draco laughed as you screamed out in shock and turned to look at him. He braced himself as you threw yourself in his arms and kissed him deeply. You pulled away from him and smiled as he looked down at you.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You repeated over and over. He loved how you were always grateful for everything he did for you. Even though he always told you not to think him, telling you that it was his honor to share this experience with you. He only wanted to be sure that the person he loved the most was always taken care of and that a smile never left your face.

“Come on, let’s go explore!” You said and grabbed his hand, making him follow you outside into the hustle and bustle of Paris.

He watched with adoration as you took in all the sights before you. Draco had come here with his parents before when he was a kid and he never knew why his mother loved bringing him and his father here every month as a small getaway. But when he saw the city through your eyes, he could understand why it drew lovers here.

You both snacked on various French sweets and you bought a Muggle camera. Something Draco had eyed at wearily as you purchased it, you had forbidden him from trying to spoil you completely on the trip. It was something that had made you insecure, Rita Skeeter had already put out gossip columns that claimed that the ‘real’ reason you were marrying Draco was for his wealth. Which could be further from the truth.

Draco had read them too and while you both knew it was false, it still bothered you that someone could be so lonely and spiteful to try and tarnish your name with lies. So, while it pained Draco to not spoil you the way you deserved, he had consented to your wishes and let you pay for some of the things you bought.

During your outing, you had taken pictures of your surroundings and a few of you and Draco smiling happily. Draco smiled next to you as you attempted to get a picture of the both of you with the Eiffel Tower in the back, but as you had pressed the button to take the picture, he turned his head to press a kiss to your cheek. The picture had shown you laughing in shock as Draco kissed you, the Eiffel Tower glittering in the background.

It wasn’t until you and Draco had sat in a small café, did you begin to feel tired. You were full from the dinner you two both had and the small order of macarons Draco ordered you, he knew how much you loved them. You let out a content sigh as your husband left more than enough galleons to cover your meal with a generous tip for the young Muggleborn Creole witch who had served you. Draco noted how much she had talked about how she wanted nothing more than to see London as she had heard your accents but could never save enough money for the trip.

You could almost sense her excitement as she saw that you both had left her with enough money to cover her trip. The both of you giving her a small wave as she jumped up and down in excitement and thanked the both of you.

Draco held you close to him and was about to apparate back to your hotel room, but then he saw a little boutique that sold lingerie. You looked up at him in confusion when he didn’t apparate you both back until you he dragged you across the cobblestone road into the boutique.

“Bonjour!” The shopkeeper greeted you both as Draco lead you into the store. You only shook your head and went to look at a few of the lingerie sets they had. You were almost about to give up until you found a lingerie set that was green and silver. You knew Draco’s weakness was seeing you in the color green, even though you had surprisingly found out his favorite color was black. T

he set was made up of an expensive green lace that covered the cups, but the straps were of intertwining silver snakes, each of them having red Swarovski crystals as their eyes. The panties were a similar style, instead it was in the shape of a thong. You knew you had a generous ass and that no matter what style of underwear you wore, they would end up being a thong at one point. Draco saw the set that had caught your eye and before you could even begin to show it to him, he quickly plucked it out of your hands.

You rolled your eyes as you saw the various sets of lingerie he had in his hands already as he went up to pay for it. You knew it had to be expensive when you saw him sneakily pull out a few galleons and hand it over to the shopkeeper quietly.

“I had to marry a man that’s horny 24/7?” You chuckled as you walked past Draco who was holding the door open for you. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He replied, holding your hand to apparate back to your hotel room.

~

You had pulled your curls up and out of your face as you had grabbed the green lingerie set from earlier and pulled it on. You had showered and moisturized with your lavender and shea scented lotion and brushed your teeth. You were going to put on makeup, but then quickly realized that it probably wasn’t a good idea, and that Draco would love you with or without makeup. So, you decided to go without. Also, you weren’t going to let Draco ruin the expensive red lipstick that you owned because of his _dominance_ in bed.

You checked over yourself one last time and gave yourself a little pep talk speech in the mirror.

“You are **Mrs. Malfoy.** You are the only person who has ever made Draco Malfoy cum quick. You have that magical pussy from the ancestors. You got this girl. There’s a reason why it took Draco getting some Black coochie to make him sit his ass down.”

You shook your ass slightly in the mirror and was satisfied with how good the green looked up against your brown skin.

“Let’s go get him.”

You had slid the door open and closed it with a click, making sure your white silk robe stayed wrapped around you. You had it custom made for your wedding day by Madam Malkin’s to include _Mrs. Malfoy_ on the back. You had worn as you got dressed in your wedding gown, but Draco hadn’t gotten the chance to see it as he had immediately had you pinned to the bed before you could change.

Draco had been waiting patiently for you on the bed, he had charmed the balcony doors to stay closed as well as the main door leading into your room. He wanted no interruptions tonight while he was on his Honeymoon with you.

When he caught sight of you, his eyes widened, and his jaw clenched tighter. He could see the silver strap of your bra as it glimmered in the dimly lit room and how the robe only made to seem you glow in the sliver of moonlight that had made its way into the room.

“Damn. I have a beautiful and sexy wife.” Draco said, rising from his spot on the bed to meet you. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you in for a deep kiss. You had moaned into his mouth as he untied the robe, opening it enough to make it fall off your shoulders. His hands travelled to cup the underside swell of your ass and hoisted you up, you wrapped your legs around his slender waist as he carried you back to the bed.

Your lips never disconnected from his as he laid you gently on the bed, only breaking your kiss so he could slide off your robe. He saw the custom engravement you had gotten and smiled.

“I love it, _Mrs. Malfoy._ ”

“I knew you would, _Mr. Malfoy._ ” You chuckled and watched as Draco tenderly laid the robe on the back of the chair close to the bed. He returned to you on the bed, crawling on top of you and resumed kissing you. He broke away from your lips and kissed your neck before leaning up to kiss your forehead.

“I love your beautiful brain.”

Then he kissed your lips once again.

“I love these beautiful lips and how they always tell me how much you love me.”

He kissed the space between your breasts.

“I love your pure heart and how it changed me for the better.”

He kissed down to your stomach and paused slightly as he looked up at you, your eyes connecting.

“I love this beautiful stomach and how one day it will carry our love in human form.”

He pressed a kiss to both of your thighs and then finally settled in between your legs, pressing a kiss to your clothed pussy.

“And I love this _warm_ , _wet_ pussy. How it clenches around me when I fuck it, how heavenly the taste of it is, and it’s all _mine_ , **forever**.”

You were already panting from how he was talking to you and saying how much he loved every inch of you, you had to have been soaking through your panties by now and he had barely touched you yet.

“It’s yours, Dray.” You moaned, shifting your hips closer to his face. He could only smirk at how you were already absolutely begging for his touch. You were both always horny for the other, it had been that way since your first time together and you both seemed to never get enough.

Draco decided to put you out of your misery and hooked his fingers through your panties and pulled them down slowly. He knew you would cuss him out if he had ripped another pair of your underwear, especially these expensive ones. He admired the sight of how wet you were for him for a moment and leaned in closer to slide his tongue up and around your clit.

He moaned at the taste and lapped at you faster, taking breaks to flick and swirl his tongue around your clit. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he continued to eat you out, the sound of him slurping and sucking at your clit making you wetter for him. Draco slid in two of his long, pale fingers and begun to finger you slowly.

“Just like that.” You moaned, you had angled your hips upwards to get closer to his face, but just as you felt your orgasm rise, he pulled away from you.

He laid on the bed and got into a comfortable position before beckoning you to him.

“Sit on my face, Darling.”

Draco didn’t need to tell you twice as you had turned over to crawl to him, your thighs straddling either side of his face. He grabbed you by your thighs and pulled you down to meet his lips once again. You moaned as this position gave you more control and you started to ride his face. Draco groaned as he continued to lick and nibble at you before winking up at you. He held you all the way down on his face and licked roughly at your clit, sending you over into your orgasm.

You rode his face as you continued to feel the aftershocks of your orgasm and even after you were done cumming, Draco didn’t relent. Your pussy was already sensitive from the waves of your first orgasm and the pleasure he gave you was overstimulating. He held you down tightly as you tried to get away from him, but he wouldn’t budge. He had sent you into another orgasm quickly after your first one, your legs shook as you came on his tongue again.

It was until then he had relented and let you get off his face. You flopped down onto the bed beside him and closed your legs as they shook uncontrollably. You hadn’t even noticed that Draco managed to unhook your bra whilst you were on top of him. Draco laughed at your current state and gave a few seconds to recover before he pushed your legs apart and got in between them. He stroked himself a few times before thrusting slowly inside of you.

Both of you moaned as Draco felt all of his muscles relax as he fucked you slowly. He knew you were still sensitive from your orgasms from earlier and decided to take it slow at first. Draco leaned down to kiss you and you moaned as you could taste yourself on his tongue mixed in with the slight taste of mint on his tongue.

This wasn’t just fucking or lovemaking. It was a person showing their love for another in its most raw and pure form. Two lovers finding bliss under the French moonlight. You weren’t just a husband and his wife; you were the same two kids who had despised the other until something had changed. You both grew up, mentally and physically. Your worlds were forever intertwined for all eternity. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tonight, you were a moon who had found its constellation. You illuminated the constellation and in return, the constellation showed you its beauty.

Draco pulled away from you breathlessly and his grey eyes stared into yours. It was just like the first time again; the intensity of the moment was something you would always remember. As he thrusted in and out of you.

You moaned his name and Draco swore your voice had to be what angels sounded like. You saved him from himself, you were his guardian angel, and he was blessed to have you in his life.

That night, you and Draco had both worshipped each other. Normally you would be rough and intense, but tonight Draco wanted it to be different. It was your first night alone as a couple, just the two of you. It was pure bliss as your orgasm washed over you, Draco following right behind you.

After making you go to the bathroom, Draco laid his head on your chest, he was lulled to sleep by your heartbeat and how your fingers played with his hair. You had opened the curtains just enough to look out at the full moon. It was bright and seemed to shine on both you and Draco, you silently whispered sweet nothings to Draco before joining him in his sleep.

Little did you both know that night, that the constellation Draco was named after, was at its brightest and was accompanied by the moon.

~

Your weeklong stay in Paris had gone as quickly as it came. Draco was packing up your things as you were finishing the last few touches to your makeup. Draco once again wouldn’t tell you where you were going, but only told you to dress for warm weather. You had looked at the mess of curls on your head, the wash and go you had did clearly not standing a chance against a horny Draco.

You had pulled out your wand and pointed it directly at your hair.

“ _Tortis Crinibus.”_

You watched as your hair had transformed from your curly hair into box braids that stopped right at your hips. You knew that inventing that spell would help you out in the long run and smiled at how neat the parts were.

“Are you ready, Love?” Draco called out to you from the living room of your hotel room. You had flicked your wand again and all of your makeup and toiletries were securely packed away into your small makeup case, that Hermione had charmed with an undetectable extension charm.

You rejoined your husband, and he took in your box braids. He stared at you in awe and bit his lip.

“How did I ever get so lucky to get you?” Draco said and wrapped his arms around you again. He gave you a quick peck on the lips and looked at you for consent. You nodded at him and you felt your feet lift up from the ground as he apparated you both to your second location.

You knew where you were instantly when you arrived.

Draco had known you had been feeling homesick and all you could talk about leading up to the wedding was making sure your culture was incorporated.

The fresh air of sweet florals and the saltiness of the ocean filled your nostrils, the sounds of the crashing waves making you reconnect with your home.

Sweet, Sweet Belize.

Draco had already dropped your bags as you came crashing back into his arms. He smiled wide at how happy you were. When your family relocated to The United Kingdom, you had missed waking up to the warm weather and climbing trees to grab a mango before your mother would swat you away from her mango tree. You had told Draco stories of Belize and your rich culture and he stared in awe as your eyes seemed to light up from talking about your home.

“You brought me home.” Your voice was muffled as you laid your head on his chest.

“Of course. I had to see the country that gave me my beautiful wife.”

Draco watched as you took in your villa, your braids fluttering in the wind behind you. He couldn’t help but lower his gaze to your ass, smiling at the notion that he would more than likely have you bent over in a few minutes.

The villa had been painted various shades of blue, with multiple breezeways that was perfect for taking in the scenery. The Belizean flag flew high and proud above the house, looking out over the crystal blue water of your country. Draco had even requested that a second Belizean flag hung up in the living room, the same way you had it in your house. The living room led directly out onto the private beach, the same way your bedroom had done.

“This is so beautiful, Dray.” You stepped back into your room and smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“And this is all ours.” Draco replied, looking down at you. “I bought it for us, that way we can come here whenever you’re feeling homesick.”

You gasped in shock and pulled away to look at him.   
  


“Dray, Are- Are you serious?” He nodded at you and laughed when you thanked him. You were forever grateful for this man. He always had your best interest at heart and never did anything on purpose to hurt you.

“One day, you’re going to stop thanking me.” Draco laughed. “I’m your husband now. A husband spoils his wife.”

He kissed you deeply, his large hands travelling down to rest on top of your ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and chuckled when you moaned into the kiss.

“But, before we go out to see more of Belize, I have to do one thing.”

“Which is?” You cocked and eyebrow at him. Draco only gave you a mischievous smile and hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you out to your private beach.

“I think the Muggles call it ‘Sex on The Beach’? I want to see why it’s so popular, for research purposes of course.”

  
“You horny bastard.”

~

After being thoroughly fucked by your husband on your private beach, you both showered together (somehow managing to keep his hands off of you). You had decided to wear some shorts and your bikini top, until you realized Draco was getting too handsy again at the sight of you. So, you covered up with a crop top and tied your Belize bandana securely to your shorts.

Draco watched as you both walked around the greenery of your villa and when you spotted a man selling coconut water, you stopped Draco and went over to get you both something to drink. The man could tell you were from Belize and began to speak to you in Belizean Kriol.

Draco bit his lip as he heard you speak, making a mental note to have you talk to him like that more often. His mind went further into the future and thought about children with you, and how you would teach them about their mother’s culture. He smiled at you as he saw you return back with two coconuts.

“Here you go, baby.” You said as you handed him one. Draco took a sip and savored the taste of it as you continued your walk. “What are you smiling at?” You asked him as you saw him smiling off into the distance.

“About how you taste even better than this.”

“Does your brain think about anything else than just being horny 24/7?”

Draco chuckled at your retort and shook his head at you, some of his blonde hair falling in his face before you reached up to sweep it back. Even though you always made fun of him for his high sex drive, you never seemed to be complaining when you were on the receiving end of his late-night strokes.

You and Draco explored some more, and he even watched in horror as you climbed a mango tree to fetch some fresh mangoes for your villa. For your first night back home, you wanted to cook for your husband. He had done so much for you and you wanted to show him some appreciation for everything he had done.

You went to a local market and selected your ingredients for your stew chicken with rice and peas. Draco watched in awe as you gathered various spices and seasonings and was shocked. It was something your mother had made for you every time you came home from Hogwarts, a reward for tolerating the mediocre food they served.

Draco sipped on a Belikin beer as he carried your bag of groceries back to your villa, happily enjoying the alcoholic drink.

He watched in awe as you got to cooking for him. You had banned him from helping. Considering one night while you were dating, he had forgot to wash the rice and chicken, but more importantly because you wanted him to relax. The aromas filling the kitchen enticed him, but not as much as seeing the booty shorts you were wearing that had ‘Draco’ plastered on them. It was a gag gift from one of your bridesmaids when they had found out that you and Draco had gotten engaged.

_‘Now whenever he asks, “whose ass is this?” you can turn around and show him!’_

Draco flicked his wand and started to play music, the sound filling the entire villa.

_“_ _Got somebody she's a beauty  
Very special really and truly  
Take good care of me like it's her duty  
Want you right by my side night and day.”_

Draco nodded his head on beat with the song, moving from his seat to meet you in the kitchen and wrapped his hands around your waist. He begun to sing the song to you, taking breaks to kiss you on the lips. He had deepened the kiss and caused you to forget for a brief second that you were cooking.

“Stop. You’re going to make me burn our dinner.” You laughed and turned your attention back to the food on the stove.

Draco sat back with a satisfied hum as he finished his plate, the spices and seasonings of the food no longer bothering him. His wife was Afro-Caribbean after all, so he had to become adjusted.

You were sitting on his lap in the living room and decided to tease him even more when you heard the song on the radio fade into one you were more than familiar with.

_“Crying, moaning, just can't wait til morning  
Waited too long  
Finally yuh come a long  
Baby love  
Explain yuhself, baby girl  
Lead out! Lead out, lead out, lead out.”_

You had turned to straddle his hips; your back was facing him as you started to slow whine on him. Draco had laid back and watched as you danced for him. His hands finding their way to lock onto your hips as you swayed.

_‘To think this is all mine.’_ Draco thought to himself, an erection beginning to form as you grinded directly onto him.

_“Girl flex,  
Time to have sex  
Long time yuh have di rude bwoy yah a sweat  
Girl, flex  
Time to have sex  
Look how long yuh have di rude bwoy a sweat.”_

You weren’t even done dancing on him when he grabbed you and carried you back to the bedroom. Casting wandless magic to clean up any mess you two may have made and to keep the song playing on loop.

Draco had torn off his clothes and removed almost all of yours, except the shorts you were wearing. Draco went without foreplay, already knowing you were wet for him as you had soaked through your shorts.

He slid them to the side and thrusted into you from behind, watching as your ass shook with his rough thrust. You moaned at his relentless thrusting, fisting your hands in the sheets as your braids fell to cover your face. Draco watched as you arched your back more for him, taking him deeper with every inch lower you got.

The sound of your skin connecting filling the room as the song continued to play in the background. You could barely hear it over your moans and Draco’s low groans of approval.

“Shit.” Draco moaned, pulling out of you to fling the shorts off your body, lying beside you instead. He pulled one of your legs over his and entered you again, thrusting into slowly at first. He wrapped his hand around your throat and pulled your face closer to his and kissed you, drinking your moans.

You thrusted your hips down to meet his and he met your thrusts with rougher ones. You walls began to flutter around his, clenching and then relaxing as you felt your orgasm approaching. Draco slid a hand down to rub your clit and moaned as he felt you clench around him, pulling away to moan his name. Just as you began to become drowsy from the aftermath of your orgasm, you felt Draco cum inside of you, thrusting slowly as he gave you every last drop of his cum.

He didn’t pull out of you until he was totally spent, both of you sighing at the loss of contact. You both laid there for a while before slowly rising to shower, which was more so Draco dragging the washcloth along your body as you laid against him. Tenderly, he dried you both off and laid you back in bed, your head tucked into his chest as he cuddled with you.

You had stayed in Belize for two weeks, making your final departure to the last stop on your Honeymoon.

Draco had apparated you to New Orleans, he knew that you were interested in visiting America. But was fearful of the racism you would face if you went there by yourself. But he would be damned if anyone dared to be rude to you around him.

The first few days were blissful, you and Draco took in the sights and sounds of the city. Even convincing Draco to take part in a crawfish boil. The food had been so delicious, a stark contrast to the food back home in England. You were always eating, and Draco had noticed your ravenous appetite.

You both didn’t think anything of it as you consumed more and more of the delicious food. The culture was what captivated you. How even though the US government turned its back on them, New Orleans still came back stronger than ever after Katrina. But it was still devastating seeing the still dilapidated houses that remained after Katrina.

You both donated both time and money to those witches and wizards who had been displaced by the hurricane. Even on your Honeymoon, Draco adored how you always wanted to help and be a small glimmer of hope for someone else.

You had begun to conversate with the lady of the house who you were volunteering for, she was an older Black witch of Creole descent. She could see more than what the naked eye could see, and she gave you a quick glance over before smiling up at you.

“How far along are you?”

You froze at her question before shaking it off and smiling back at her.

“Oh, I’m not pregnant.” You laughed, growing silent when she cocked an eyebrow at you. She only chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, a dread falling free from the hair wrap she was wearing.

“Glowing skin, pretty hair, the fact you kept sneaking away to eat snacks and drink ginger ale to settle your stomach.” She started. “You may just not know it yet, baby. But you’re pregnant.”

You were going to respond, but then you felt your husband come and wrap and arm around your waist and kissed you.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked you, you looked up at him and nodded before returning back to look at the witch you were talking to as she smiled back at you, you felt as Draco led you away to apparate back to your hotel.

Once you landed back at the hotel, you felt the bile rise up in your throat and rushed to throw up in the bathroom. Draco followed behind you, holding your hair back as you emptied your stomach of its contents. He was concerned for you; you had grown more tired and the sudden increase in your appetite.

You leaned back from the toilet, flushing the contents and got up with help from Draco and went to brush your teeth. You wiped your mouth and froze.

“Dray, I’m late.”

Your period should have started the first week you arrived in Belize, but now it had been almost two weeks with no signs or symptoms of your cycle. The bag full of Plan B’s and condoms Blaise had gifted you, laid untouched in the bottom of your suitcase.

Draco froze and stared back at you in shock, he normally kept track of your cycle as well and had forgotten all about it. Until now, at least.

“Oh, shit.” He muttered.

~

When you and Draco arrived back at the Manor, both your families and bridal party knew something was up when you and Draco made them meet you in the Drawing Room of the Manor. You fiddled nervously with your ring that decorated your left hand.

“Is it too late for us to run away?”

Your heads shot up at the sound of the door opening, your close friends and family filing into the room. Your mother and Narcissa had a fairly good idea as to why you would call them down to meet you so suddenly after a month-long Honeymoon, but they decided to keep their suspicions down to themselves.

“I’m afraid so, Darling.” Draco responded, taking your hand in his.

Blaise was the first to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

“So, how was your Honeymoon?”

Draco looked at you as you nodded back at him, giving him the notion, it was okay to announce it.

“It went well! A little too well, probably.” Draco drifted off, everyone looked at each other in confusion until Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out an ultrasound of identical twins that were forming in your womb.

“We’re having twins!” You exclaimed.

Nicole grinned as Charnika slid them a few galleons. “I told you it was going it was going to be about a pregnancy.”

Blaise could only shake his head at Draco as your mother and mother-in-law rushed up to hug you. “Congratulations, son!” Your father pulled Draco into his embrace, patting his back a few times before going to congratulate his daughter. Lucius paled at the fact that he was having a Brown grandchild.

Blaise walked up to Draco and shook his head in disappointment. “I told you to pull out. Hell! I even gave you a bag FULL of Plan B’s and condoms. Now look at you, you’re having TWO kids.” He exclaimed, but then smiled at the realization of him being the Godfather. “At least this generation of Malfoy’s are going to have some flavor.” Which made Draco laugh, nodding his head. “Yeah, it will, huh?”

You and Draco both jumped at the sound of Lucius’ body hitting the floor with a loud _thud_.

“…. Well anyways, I’m planning the baby shower, right?” Nicole asked, a sweet smile on their face as Narcissa tried to fan her husband awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was finished? 
> 
> LOOOOLLLLL
> 
> See y'all at the baby shower!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was wild.


End file.
